pika_love_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Cream The Rabbit
Cream The Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット Kurīmu za Rabitto) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. She is a well mannered, young girl, and is always accompanied by her pet Chao Cheese. Though she is not as active as many other characters, she presents her own talents Personality Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. Her mother's strict, but kind discipline has made Cream very polite, and she acts so with a cheerful smile on her face and a soft voice. She's very friendly, hardworking and tries to be close to everyone she meets, which is always returned in kind, and is always read to lend her friends a hand whenever the situation calls for it. Cream is not afraid to voice her anger and disgust, but never does so in a rude way. She is brave as well, as seen when she was able to reason with King Boom Boo despite the presence his minions. She is a bit naïve however, and does not always see things right away, since she is still very young. She also does not like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Cream enjoys the simple things in life and likes spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends or collect flowers, which she finds pretty and joyful, to make crowns out of them. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching television, particularly "The Next Show", drawing pictures and helping out in the kitchen with Ella. Ever since Cream was transported to Earth, she feels lonely as she was missing her mother (who was still at their home world) a lot during the time and believed that she may never see her again. Character Design Cream is a short princeton orange and cream colored rabbit with a white muzzle and peach inside her floppy ears and cinnamon-brown eyes. She wears white gloves with a golden buckle, vermilion dress with a white collar, cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes and white socks Story Anime New World Saga Her first appearance was when Sonic tries to save her from Doctor Eggman's base, right before the Chaos Control that tossed Sonic and his friends to Earth. Separated from the others, she and Cheese were found on a billboard by firemen, and taken to Area 99 to be studied. Luckily, they were rescued by Sonic and Tails. From there, she supports Sonic on his adventures for the Chaos Emeralds. Relationships Family *Vanilla The Rabbit *Cheese Friends *Sonic The Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cosmo *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Emerl Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun Trivia *When Cream is wearing her pink party dress her body seems to look more shapely than her regular orange dress. *She is the youngest member of the group. *Cream loves to make flower crowns for the ones she cares about. Gallery 640full-sonic-x-screenshot_Cream.jpg Cream_and_cheese....in_sonic_x.jpg Cream_the_Rabbit_(Sonic_X).jpg CreamCheese001.jpg